Pretty Rhythm: Race To Rio episodes
WIP {| cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" border="1" style="background:#f9f9f9; |-style="background:#ffc0cb;" align="center" ! Episode Number ! Title ! Featured Song(s) |-align="center" |1 |Quest 1: The Dream Is Reborn?! |Girls Just Wanna Have Fun International Love Let It Go |- | colspan="5" | Whether or not the London Olympics inspired a generation, it certainly inspired 3 people. Laura, Natasha and Harriet now dream of competing in the Olympics as a Prism Star, but individual tragedies and family drama kill that dream. Until they meet at the hospital, where, spurred on by each other, Laura, Harriet and Natasha decide to become the (self-proclaimed) ultimate Prism team: the Rainbow Warriors! |-align="center" |2 |Quest 2:Rainbow Warriors ASSEMBLE!! |Halo Make You Feel My Love Pokémon World |- | colspan="5" | Wanting to be a Prism team is one thing, but becoming one is another. The girls travel into the city to try and find an agency that will take them on. |-align="center" |3 |Quest 3: Our Quest Officially Begins! |Let It Go |- | colspan="5" | The Pair Coach Mascots of this season make their debut: Sweet, Salty and Umami! The Rainbow warriors must also train hard to make their debut on a Prism Show. |-align="center" |4 |Quest 4: | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |5 |Quest 5: |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |6 |Quest 6: | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |7 |Quest 7: | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |8 |Quest 8: | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |9 |Quest 9: | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |10 |Quest 10 | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |11 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |12 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |13 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |14 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |15 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |16 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |17 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |18 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |19 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |20 |Quest 20: Lest We Forget... Our Dance Moves |Together (Rainbow Warriors) It's A Fine Life |- | colspan="5" | Will the Rainbow Warriors pull off a gamble of a routine devised by Harriet and win the First World War Memory Session? |-align="center" |21 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |22 |Quest 22: The IOC Have Smashed Our Dreams!!!! |Starry-Eyed |- | colspan="5" | The Rainbow Warriors send their application off to the IOC... but there is a problem. Since they are not all disabled or able-bodied, the IOC send their app back for the time being because a big question hangs in the air... which 'lympics they should compete in. Cara, Pandora, Martin and the team play at being lawyers as they try to give the Rainbow Warriors a chance at the gold medal. |-align="center" |23 |Quest 23: Blind Training and Blind Faith | |- | colspan="5" | The actions of the Rainbow Warriors and their friends have paid off, and the IOC have allowed them to compete in the Paralympics due to Harriet's condition... but there's a catch-Laura and Natasha have to perform blindfolded. Having been able to see what they are doing up until now, Laura and Natasha have yet another challenge ahead of them-learning to do Prism routines blindfolded without scratching anyone in the face with their skates- or worse... |-align="center" |24 |Quest 24: Operation Erebor |Diggy Diggy Hole |- | colspan="5" | The Prism qualifying events have begun! To win the first round, the Rainbow Warriors have pull out a heck of a lot of stops. Harriet comes up with an idea... but according to Cara, there are no Prism Stones for dwarf costumes! Now it's up to Cara and Pandora to make the costumes required in time for the Rainbow Warriors' show. |-align="center" |25 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |26 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |27 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |28 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |29 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |30 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |31 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |32 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |33 |Quest 33: In Loving Memory |1973 |- | colspan="5" | After Harriet receives some devastating news, the Rainbow Warriors decide to use a different routine for the final round of the heats. |-align="center" |34 |Quest 34: The Calm Before The Storm |Champion Don't Stop Believing |- | colspan="5" | Tomorrow is the quarterfinals of the qualifying rounds and the Rainbow Warriors have to prepare. |-align="center" |35 |Quest 35: Their Message |Champion |- | colspan="5" | The Rainbow Warriors have made the quarterfinals and need to pull off something big. |-align="center" |36 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |37 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |38 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |39 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |40 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |41 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |42 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |43 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |44 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |45 | | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |46 | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |47 | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |48 |Quest 48: The Semifinal Battle | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |49 |Quest 49: | |- | colspan="5" | |-align="center" |50 |Final Quest: The Only Thing Standing In Our Way |We Built This City On Rock And Roll Make You Feel My Love Defying Gravity |- | colspan="5" | It's the Olympic finals! But who will win? Have the Rainbow Warriors come up with a good enough routine to win the gold medal? Category:Episodes list Category:Episodes